Obi
=The Pilot= Mark was an average college student, 20 years old, who was planning on becoming a chemical engineer and was in the right place at the wrong time. Lived with his brother and two sisters, away from his parents at the time of the suit-fall, and practiced boxing as a hobby. The pod came crashing down on his apartment, and then curiosity took over him as he inspected the unknown object. He chose what he thought would be appropiate for battle, as he believed all the combat related perks were foreshadowing of something big happening. The pod showed him his armor and surgically modified his brain. Mark got in the robot and then... Nothing. For some reason, the suit shut down and he entered a state of coma for some days. When he awoke and removed the vast amount of rubble on top of him, he found his apartment destroyed and his siblings gone. Mark went on a quest to find his family, but after too much time of wandering and avoiding fighting his search proved fruitless. He finally came to terms with the fact that he might never meet again the people he loved the most. He then found about the Armor Corps, and how they were trying to keep the peace. He decided to join them, and promised himself that he'd find peace, even if he had to beat the shit out of others to do it. Appearance He's at 6 feet 2 with broad shoulders, but has a slight hunchback that makes him look a bit shorter than what he is. Has short average brown hair and bright blue eyes, with eyebags that make him seem look always tired. Personality Due to growing up in a sheltered, middle-to-high class house, Mark is quite naive, has bad judgement and tries to help everyone no matter the situation. Not the kind to get in fights unless heavily provoked because of his size and easy-going personality. He is very proud of his eyes, and if complemented on them he will start a speech on how he inherited them from his parents and how everyone in his extended family has them and then nobody knows because no one actually listened to the whole thing. Can often be found listening to music and playing videogames on a laptop, or practicing shadow boxing. Also enjoys taking his suit for a flight whenever he's able to. At the beggining of a mission Mark's is a pretty cowardly and cautious person, but as the fighting continues he becomes more confident in both himself and his suit, and even begins taunting hostiles while in the middle of combat. Relations & Allies =The Suit= Mark's suit, Gorgona, is a naga type heavy mech. It's length is 9 meters from head to tip of the tail, thinner than most heavies. It crawls and slithers rythmically, using it's arms to bypass obstacles as it's primary form of locomotion, but stands upright with one third of it's length when the need for combat arises. This suit's plated armor is coloured black, with red lights and loud noises escaping it when it moves. It's head is like the rest of the body, except one single red light that functions as the suit's "eye". To fly, the suit activates a jetpack on it's back and most of the body curls up to present a smaller target to the enemy. Has taken participation in Operation Crossfire, where he stormed (and destroyed) the stadium along with DORF. Operation Broken Containment, where his WMG and missile launcher helped destroy several hard points of the defending fortress, cripple a supermedium enemy suit and hold back the enemy army until they conceded. Operation Dealbreaker, where he helped along the other fortresses to take down the supership (almost destroying it by a suicide charge by unloading a rocket launcher, a missile pod and a WMG at point blank to the ship's engines that would have possibly destroyed the hostages inside it, before being heroically stopped by Ivan), saved Zulu and Shadow from enemy drones and and then inspected the interior, finding the stolen tech. Suit Crunch Heavy type mech (245) Extra limbs (1 extra right arm) (240) Flight (220) Naga (210) Soldier (200) Brainwave harness (190) Suit status (190) Radar (180) Radio Transmitter (180) Vibroblade (170) Beam Sabre (155) Rocket Pod (135) Missile Launcher (115) WMG (95) WMG (75) Plasma Shield (60) Light shieldx2 (50) Armor plating Repulsor shield EMP shield (40) Environmental Controls (40) Cyber Brain (30) Martial Arts (Beam Sabre) (35) Veteran Soul (20) Manouvering Rockets (10) Kinetic Stabilizers (0) Dex - 3 Dur - 5 (8 for blocked attacks) Pow - 4 Rec - 2 Spd - 5 Str - 5 -15 all Dex rolls +20 all combat rollsCategory:HeavyCategory:SuitsCategory:PilotsCategory:PACYOA: TE